


The Witching Hour

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoohoopuddin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/gifts).



Richard had gotten another hysterical midnight call. He was exhausted and had school in the morning but he couldn't leave Severin alone with Sebastian. One of them would end up dead eventually when they were alone together too long.

He pulled on extra jumpers and put on his boots and wandered outside onto the pavement. It was raining lightly. He was glad Jim picked out a nice neighborhood for them.

It was only a half hour walk. Sebastian's flat was the only one with the light on, on the upper level of a big white house that looked like every other big white building. Richard climbed the stairs and knocked, stuffing his cold hands into his pockets as he waited.

Sebastian opened the door, not even looking at Richard before turning on his heel and going back towards the couch. He was drinking whiskey. The television was on, but muted.

"Were you fighting?" Richard asked quietly, kissing Sebastian on the cheek and taking the whiskey bottle from his hands. He'd drunk before, enough to get tipsy but not drunk. He took a sip. It burned but the cold went away a bit.

"Nah," Sebastian said. "Nightmares. He just… Started screaming and wouldn't wake up."

"You're fine when I have nightmares," Richard mumbled and handed the bottle back to Sebastian.

"You don't scream like him," Sebastian said. "He's in his room or something. I dunno. Calm him down and I'll make sure Jim doesn't get you in trouble."

Richard grabbed the bottle and took another mouthful and went towards Severin's room. He closed his eyes and opened the door, standing in the doorway.

"Rin?" he called quietly. There wasn't an answer. He walked inside slowly and sat on the bed, pulling the blankets away from Severin's head. He was sleeping again, his face still wet with tears. Richard opened the notebook next to Severin's bead and dug around in one of Severin's drawers for a pen.

 _You were sleeping. I'll be here in the morning. Love you,_ he scrawled out and left the notebook open. He left the door open a crack when he left so he wouldn't have to close the door and risk waking Severin up.

Richard crawled back up onto the couch and curled up next to Sebastian.

"Just a warning," Sebastian slurred, "but I am very, very drunk."

Richard took the bottle from Sebastian's hand and took a long sip, until he thought he couldn't breathe and his throat ached. He wouldn't mind getting drunk around Sebastian and he was sixteen now. It was okay.

The alcohol hit him quickly, he always knew he'd get drunk very quickly because he was so thin and small and on top of that he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Being drunk was nice. It felt a bit like floating.

"Mm, sometimes I can see why Jim fucked you… Why Rin likes you," Sebastian said and sighed, wrapping an arm around Richard. Richard thought for a while, trying to understand the words.

"What?" he finally asked, not able to find any meaning in the words.

"I mean you're really fucking adorable," Sebastian said. He took the bottle back from Richard. "Damn you drank the rest."

Richard took another long pause to think. Sebastian thought he was cute. He couldn't tell if that was bad or not. He climbed up onto Sebastian's lap, his knees on either side of Sebastian's leg and pressed their foreheads together, looking at Sebastian's face, warped by perspective.

"I've never been drunk before," Richard said and giggled. He leaned forward and kissed Sebastian. His tongue tasted better than Richard's mouth did so he kept kissing him. Sebastian groaned and made a half assed effort to kiss Richard back.

It was nearly a full ten minutes before Sebastian actually tried to push Richard away.

"I like being drunk," Richard slurred.

"I don't think you should kiss me," Sebastian replied.

"Nuh-uh. You _liked_ it."

"Didn't. Bunny… Look you're like my son or… Something. I dunno."

"Nope. Not my dad. Don't have one. Mum was impregnated by… uh… the universe." Richard nodded, confirming what he'd said to be true.

"Whatever," Sebastian said and gave up, kissing Richard again.

Richard remembered drifting like that, falling into the gentle slide of teeth and tongue and lips pressing against each other, too tired and too drunk to feel the time drip down their skin like honey. And both of them knew that no one would talk about this in the morning. No one speaks of what happens in the witching hour.


End file.
